Etoiles Décharnées
by marion.potter.39
Summary: Emma apprend que la vie a peut-être un but; Regina songe que l'existence a peut-être un sens. Le corps se dégrade inexorablement et pourtant les âmes s'amourachent. Ce groupe de parole a peut-être un intérêt après tout. Swan Queen. [AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : Once Upon a Time ne m'appartient pas. La série appartient à la ABC.**

_Guest Anna _**: En fait ça m'a plus inspiré que ce que je pensais... Puis en cours de route, je me suis demandée si tu voulais un [AU] ou pas... J'espère que ça correspond un peu à ce que tu attendais... Sinon, n'hésite pas à redemander. ^^**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Ils aidèrent à disposer les chaises en cercle. Les chaises grinçaient, pleuraient qu'on les traine ainsi sans prendre la peine de les soulever. Elle enfonça sa casquette sur sa tête et se vautra sur sa chaise dans une position plus à son convenance. Elle croisa les bras et demeura silencieuse. Le grand chef du groupe de parole commença son habituel discours d'introduction, vantant la force de la croyance et l'impact phénoménal que cela pouvait avoir sur le corps et l'âme..

Elle roula des yeux, estimant que tout ceci n'était qu'un grossier tissu de conneries, tout aussi laid que le tapis représentant Jésus à leurs pieds. Elle se demanda alors si ce n'était pas un blasphème... Ils s'essuyaient un peu les pieds sur le fils ressuscité, non ? Elle voulut rire mais se racla la gorge. Elle reprit son sérieux et l'impassibilité calculée de son visage.

Elle tourna la tête pour regarder la retardataire prendre place sur une chaise libre. Elle trainait avec elle un petit sac, contenant sa pompe à oxygène. C'était là un animal de compagnie atypique et indispensable. Elle sourit poliment aux autres et la parole circula d'une personne à l'autre.

Emma se cachait derrière sa casquette, espérant que cette séance ne s'éterniserait pas. Elle entendait sans réellement écouter les autres personnes parler de leurs maladies : cancers divers et atrophie spino-cérébeleuse, complications diverses... Tour à tour, ils évoquaient leurs maladies dégénératives et leurs angoisses éventuelles. Il était effrayant de voir que des adolescents parlaient déjà avec détachement et impassibilité de leur propre histoire.

« Emma, tu veux dire quelque chose ? », demanda le chef du groupe de parole.

Habituellement, elle ne disait rien mais aujourd'hui, elle avait envie de partager ce qui se bousculait en son fort intérieur.

\- « J'aime les hamburgers, le rock et le dessin, énuméra-t-elle.

\- Emma, tu peux nous parler de ta maladie... Regina est nouvelle et..., commença le régisseur de cette ronde forcée.

\- Qui ? »

Il désigna la brune avec son masque à oxygène. Emma la détailla brièvement et lança de but en blanc :

« Bah je suis comme toi, je vais mourir. Comme nous tous d'ailleurs. Bienvenue. »

Ces quelques mots laissèrent un silence morbide s'installer et s'iniscer dans le cœur de chacun. L'atmosphère se refroidit encore, se faisant plus pâle que la mort. Personne n'osait dire mot. Le chef de paroles essaya de dédramatiser et d'apaiser ces mots crus qu'il estimait être la conséquence d'une colère profonde.

\- « Oh, vous avez peut-être survécu à un cancer des couilles, mais on va quand même tous crever. Dans un siècle à tout péter, on nous aura tous oublié, déclara Emma dans un ricanement amer. Et encore... un siècle si on fait quelque chose d'exceptionnel, sinon dans trente ans c'est fini.

\- Tu n'as pas honte de dire ça ? »

Elle ôta sa casquette sur sa tête et s'intéressa un peu à cette Regina qui semblait avoir un peu plus de cran que les autres.

« Comment peux-tu oser dire de telles choses ?, s'énerva-t-elle. On vient ici pour avoir du soutien, pas pour se faire... emmerder par une... blonde aigrie. »

Regina l'observa des pieds à la tête d'un air dégoûté. Emma éclata de rire. Elle se leva, brisa le cercle initialement établi et se planta fièrement devant la nouvelle. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle devait à peu près avoir le même âge. La brune se leva afin de pouvoir être à sa hauteur.

\- « Mais nous allons tous mourir, répéta Emma avec cette même arrogance. Que ce soit aujourd'hui ou demain. La seule différence c'est que nous le savons et que ça fait flipper tout le monde.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour..., commença Regina.

\- Ne t'énerve pas, ta bouteille de plongée risque de pas suivre le rythme, se moqua-t-elle en voyant le petit tuyau se tendre. Ce qui est vraiment flippant, je vais te le dire : tu n'as pas dit ce que tu aimais. Ça c'est bien plus flippant. Quand on te demande qui tu es, tu parles de ta maladie en premier. »

Regina admettait intérieurement que cette fille avait raison. Dans les faits, elle n'en dirait rien parce qu'elle avait avant tout envie de la réduire au silence.

\- « Mais on est malade. La maladie nous pompe l'air dans tous les sens du terme. C'est normal qu'on se définisse par ça.

\- Justement, c'est pas normal que tu penses que c'est normal, rétorqua Emma. C'est toi qui doit dire ce que tu es en premier, pas les autres. »

Emma sortit de la pièce avant que quiconque se puisse la réprimander ou la rappeler. La fin de la séance sonna par conséquent avec un peu d'avance, soulageant tout le monde. Regina se posa sur les marches, à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Elle n'avait qu'à attendre une dizaine de minutes avant de voir sa mère arriver en trombe. Regina respirait doucement et profondément afin de se calmer. Son excès de colère l'avait submergée et donné des vertiges.

« Ah te voilà. »

Regina ferma les yeux quelques secondes, s'agaçant déjà de cette fille. Emma se laissa tomber une marche à côté de la brune qui ne prit pas la peine de se retourner vers elle. Elle glissa donc sur une marche inférieure afin d'entrer dans son champ de vision.

\- « Tu viens me raconter ta théorie selon laquelle notre existence est superficielle, éphémère et profondément ennuyeuse ?, se moqua Regina.

\- En fait j'ai oublié de te dire que tu étais vachement jolie, malgré ta bouteille de plongée et ton regard noir. »

Les yeux d'Emma se plissèrent et trahirent un amusement. Regina ne savait si elle était sérieuse ou si elle venait pour la torturer.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Tu es occupée là ?

\- Je m'entraine à faire de l'apnée, railla Regina.

\- Je dois te demander en langage baleine si tu veux venir avec moi ?

\- C'est moi la baleine ?

\- Non, se vexa Emma. Une sirène, peut-être. »

Regina plissa les yeux, méfiante. Emma se rapprocha. Elle ressemblait un peu à un chiot, cruel et bizarre, mais à un chiot assez mignon.

« Pourquoi je viendrais avec toi ? », demanda-elle finalement.

Emma se pinça les lèvres, cherchant dans les recoins de son esprit, une phrase, un argument qui ferait pencher la balance. Elle feignit une moue triste et dramatique mais ses yeux riaient de sa réplique par avance :

« Tu ne peux pas refuser ça à une pauvre fille qui va bientôt mourir ? »

Elle éclata de rire, voyant que Regina roulait des yeux. Emma argumenta sa cause avec insistance et Regina céda. Elle envoya néanmoins un message à sa mère, accompagné de l'adresse où elle se trouvait afin que cette dernière puisse venir la chercher plus tard dans l'après-midi.

Emma claqua la portière de Regina, enthousiaste, et partit gagner le siège conducteur. Regina commençait à regretter de s'être laissée embarquer avec cette énergumène... Et cette voiture jaune était affreuse. La couleur était tellement criarde qu'elle piquait les yeux. Elle se plaignit de la voiture et se demanda tout haut comment on pouvait choisir un tel véhicule de son plein gré. Emma rit amèrement et lui expliqua :

« En fait c'est mon petit frère qui a fait une croix sur le catalogue. Mes parents ont cru que c'était moi. J'ai pas eu le courage de leur dire que je voulais une voiture noire... Puis on s'habitue. C'est tendance le jaune. »

La voiture fit un bond en avant, faisant sursauter la passagère. Emma râla et maudit sa voiture en appuyant sa tirade par un violent coup sur le volant. Si ce saut inopiné n'avait pas été calculé, la conduite qui suivie était horrifiante de témérité.

Emma prit un virage serré et la voiture patina avant de s'engager finalement dans la rue indiquée. Regina se raidissait de plus en plus. Elle était de moins en moins rassurée par sa conduite.

\- « Tu prévois de nous tuer toutes les deux, c'est ça ?

\- Mais non, c'est parce que c'est un levier de vitesse, pas une boite automatique, ça me perturbe.

\- _Tu_ es perturbée. N'accuse pas la voiture.

\- Je gère la situation » argua Emma.

Elle tourna violemment le volant et la voiture se jeta dans l'allée, emmenant les poubelles dans son sillage. La voiture soupira et s'endormit, exténuée d'être ainsi le pantin d'une conductrice si peu soigneuse. Son calvaire prenait fin et la brune s'extirpa avec un plaisir non dissimulé de cette carcasse jaune soleil.

Regina entra dans la maison qui était élégante, moderne et spacieuse. Emma l'entraina dans la petite cuisine qui se situait au fond de la maison. Les parents d'Emma était en train de préparer le repas du soir. Leur fille commenta le menu et suite à une question de son père, se décida enfin à présenter la fille qui l'accompagnait :

\- « C'est une fille du groupe de parole. Regina...

\- … Mills, compléta la concernée.

\- Regina Mills, répéta Emma. Elle passe l'après-midi à la maison et sa mère viendra la chercher après.

\- D'accord » répondit simplement la mère d'Emma.

L'adolescente posa une main sur l'épaule de Regina et l'invita à la suivre à travers la maison. Les parents guettèrent le départ des deux adolescentes et la mère d'Emma se pencha vers son mari :

\- « Elle est mignonne.

\- Ca ne veut pas dire qu'Emma est intéressée.

\- Oh David, s'il te plait. Elle ne va pas conjuguer des verbes en latin. »

Son mari chassa d'un gestes les paroles pleines de sous-entendus. A ses yeux, peu importe son âge, Emma resterait sa précieuse petite fille.

* * *

Regina prit une profonde inspiration en prenant conscience des escaliers qu'il lui faudrait descendre. Elle était surprise de constater que sa chambre se situait au sous-sol.

Emma prit son sac pour la soulager et la brune put descendre sans s'en soucier. Elle s'arrêta une fois les marches franchies et Emma resta pour s'assurer qu'elle arrivait à retrouver son rythme.

Regina s'assit sur un canapé et put enfin détailler la pièce. La chambre était immense et s'apparentait plus à un mini studio qu'à une pièce sensée accueillir un banal lit.

\- « C'est sympa chez toi.

\- Alors, tu me parles un peu de toi ?

\- A cause d'antécédents dans ma famille, j'ai développé un cancer du sein. J'ai subi une ablation et ma mère a refusé les prothèses parce que 'c'est malsain'. Pour le reste, mes poumons me lâchent et se remplissent parfois d'eau, ce qui m'empêche de respirer. »

Emma laissa son regard glisser sur la naissance de sa poitrine. Elle n'avait pas remarqué le manque de courbes à cet endroit. Elle replia ses jambes sous elle et demanda :

\- « Ca j'aurais pu le savoir si j'avais piraté ton dossier médical...

\- Ou si tu avais écouté au groupe de parole, rappela Regina.

\- … Mais tu aimes quoi ?

\- J'aime... l'astronomie. Je trouve ça fascinant les mystères qui entourent notre monde. J'aime beaucoup lire et j'aime les langages désuets.

\- Oh, ma reine affectionne le langage des étoiles et les sombres secrets que le créateur dissimule à nos yeux curieux et gourmands ?

\- Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je te parle... »

Regina soupira et Emma essaya de se faire pardonner, s'intéressant encore à ses goûts.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu aimes lire ?

\- Je relis _Une impériale affliction_. Ça parle d'une fille qui a le cancer et de la manière dont elle arrive à surmonter ça.

\- Charmant. Mais il y a des zombies ?

\- Quoi ?, s'étonna Regina. Non. »

Un rire légèr et éphémère s'échappa de ses lèvres. Emma continuait de poser ses questions saugrenues :

\- « Des voyageurs dans le temps ? Des extraterrestres ? Une fille avec des pouvoirs ?

\- Non c'est juste... l'histoire de cette fille. Mais qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »

Emma se leva et fouilla brièvement dans sa bibliothèque afin d'en sortir un petit livre à la couverture écarlate marqué d'un symbole circulaire étrange.

\- « C'est une fille complètement barge qui cherche l'extraordinaire dans un monde ordinaire. Elle le sait pas mais elle a des pouvoirs, comme Dieu et peut modifier notre réalité. Et dans son club, il y a un voyageur qui vient du futur, un extraterrestre et un type avec des pouvoirs qui veillent à l'équilibre du monde... ce qui se résume à conserver sa bonne humeur.

\- Au début j'ai cru que tu parlais de ta biographie..., fit-elle avec moquerie.

\- Parce que je suis une fille exceptionnelle ?, se vanta Emma.

\- Je pensais plutôt au côté fou mais tu comprends ce que tu veux comprendre. »

Emma s'amusait de voir Regina lui lancer de petits pics verbaux. S'ils avaient été lancés avec une certaine ardeur au début, leur virulence était vite passée pour s'atténuer en une douce taquinerie. Regina se perdit ensuite dans un long discours, faisant une légère apologie de l'ouvrage qu'elle affectionnait. Emma l'écoutait attentivement, appréciant plus l'engouement qu'elle mettait dans ses mots que dans leurs sens. Pourtant, elle se prenait elle-aussi à avoir envie de lire ce livre qui pourtant ne portait pas sur son sujet de prédilection. Emma essayait de comprendre son affection pour ce livre pourtant triste à mourir.

Tout à coup, des pas se firent entendre au-dessus de leurs têtes. Regina reconnut la voix de sa mère et demanda à remonter. Emma empoigna machinalement le sac de la brune et la suivit dans les escaliers. Elle tira ensuite la poignée et Regina traina ensuite le sac derrière elle.

\- « Vous devez être la fameuse Emma, la salua la mère de Regina.

\- La 'fameuse' ?, releva l'intéressée.

\- Oui. C'est la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle ose aller vers quelqu'un de son âge...

\- Maman... » la reprit sa fille.

Emma se présenta et assimila que la mère de Regina se nommait Cora. Elles se serrèrent la main pour finaliser les présentations.

« Ce fut un plaisir. David, Mary Margaret. » dit Cora avec politesse.

Puis, elles quittèrent la maison. Emma resta sous le porche pour les regarder s'éloigner. La voiture de Cora s'avançait sur la rue quand elle s'arrêta et Regina en sortit. Emma marcha vers elle.

\- « J'ai oublié de te demander ton numéro de téléphone... Pour que je puisse te passer le livre.

\- J'ai rien sur moi, se désola Emma. On se revoit au groupe de parole ?

\- Je croyais que tu n'y allais pas souvent.

\- Si tu y vas, j'ai une raison d'y aller.

\- A la semaine prochaine dans ce cas. »

La voiture écarlate des Mills s'éloigna finalement et le bruit du moteur ne fut bientôt plus qu'une rumeur. Mais qu'importe, Emma la reverrait bientôt.

* * *

A présent qu'elle lui avait prêté son livre, elle attendait qu'Emma lui envoie un message. Elle attendait d'avoir son avis. Elle trainait son téléphone partout avec elle, guettait l'éclat lumineux de son écran qui lui révélerait la présence d'un nouveau message. Elle ne se souciait habituellement jamais de son téléphone et ce dernier se vengeait, lui signalant d'un bip sonore l'arrivée de continuels messages publicitaires. Elle décida finalement de se plonger dans le roman qu'Emma lui avait prêté. Elle était absorbée par sa lecture lorsque son père fit une apparition inopinée dans sa chambre.

\- « C'est un nouveau livre, constata-t-il.

\- Maman n'arrête pas de s'en émouvoir. Ce n'est pas si exceptionnel. Je peux lire ce que je veux.

\- Ta mère désespérait un peu que tu lâches ce livre... morbide, commenta son père dans un sourire désolé. Que lis-tu ?

\- Un roman sur une lycéenne impulsive et caractérielle, qui a des pouvoirs. Emma attache beaucoup d'importance au surnaturel dans les œuvres littéraires visiblement.

\- Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir de désirer apporter un peu de magie à ce monde. »

Son père s'assit sur le rebord du lit et prit la main de sa fille dans la sienne. Regina sentait l'atmosphère devenir pesante. Sa maladie aspirait aussi la vie de son entourage. Elle retira doucement sa main de la protection de celle de son père et déclara qu'il était temps de descendre manger avant que Cora ne pique une crise.

* * *

Emma s'inquiéta de cette chaise vide à côté d'elle. Elle tentait de se rassurer et d'apaiser ses craintes mais n'y tenant plus, elle quitta finalement la séance du groupe de parole et prit la direction de la maison de Regina.

« Excusez-moi, est-ce que Regina est là ? Elle n'est pas venue à la séance aujourd'hui. » dit-elle en guise de bonjour à Cora.

Cette dernière l'invita à entrer et lui expliqua la situation :

\- « Elle a eu une crise cette nuit alors je n'ai pas voulu qu'elle sorte. Elle doit se reposer.

\- Est-ce que je peux la voir ?, demanda Emma.

\- Je pense que vous devriez rentrer chez vous, coupa Cora.

\- Je veux la voir. Je ne vais pas l'énerver.

\- Si vous l'énervez je vous arrache le cœur. »

Emma lui sourit poliment, sachant que derrière sa menace se cachait un approbation. Cora chargea leur invitée non désirée d'apporter quelque chose à manger avec elle. Elle disposa la nourriture sur un plateau, qu'Emma monta. Elle poussa habillement la porte de la chambre. Regina sursauta et lâcha l'écran de son ordinateur du regard. Emma posa le plateau en équilibre sur la petite place que laissait à disposition la table de chevet.

\- « Emma ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Sympa l'accueil. Moi aussi, je suis contente de te voir.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, sourit Regina. Comment se fait-il que j'ai l'honneur de te voir dans ma modeste demeure ?

\- Je ne pouvais plus longtemps souffrir de ton absence. »

Emma accompagna ses mots d'une révérence peu gracieuse et se posa sur le rebord du lit.

\- « Ca va ?

\- J'ai juste fait une petite crise. C'est ma mère qui en fait toute une histoire..., souffla Regina.

\- En parlant d'histoire. J'ai fini ton livre . C'était gé-ni-al. C'est vraiment.. poignant comme histoire et c'est cool de voir comment les autres vivent la maladie de la fille. Mais cette fin est tellement...

\- Frustrante, compléta Regina avec enthousiasme. Oui, il n'y a pas de point final, et il y a des questions qui restent sans réponse.

\- J'pense que la mère a fini par se marier avec son copain. Et le hamster a dû partir sillonner le monde dans une sphère en plastique.

\- J'ai demandé à l'auteur mais je n'ai jamais eu de réponse. »

Regina parla encore avec engouement de ce roman et elle semblait plus vivante qu'à l'accoutumé. Puis, Emma s'intéressa à l'ordinateur :

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

\- J'essayais de rédiger une annonce pour mon lit. Je vais en avoir un plus grand.

\- Mmmh... J'peux t'aider ? »

Emma s'assit à côté de Regina. Elle replia ses jambes sous elle afin d'optimiser la place du petit lit sur lequel elle avait pris place.

\- « Je commence un peu à désespérer, avoua-t-elle en remettant une mèche brune derrière son oreille.

\- Attends, moi aussi j'ai un talent littéraire.

\- Va-y, éblouis-moi » la défia Regina.

Emma la toisa d'un regard empreint d'une lueur faussement belliqueuse et tira l'ordinateur portable vers elle. Elle commença à taper sur les touches et Regina lut par-dessus son épaule ce qui s'affichait progressivement à l'écran :

«_ Lit célibataire recherche un corps à épouser pour les nuits à venir. _»

Regina haussa les sourcils et se moqua. Emma effaça sa phrase et écrivit un nouvel intitulé :

« _Compagnon de nuit lâchement abandonné par sa propriétaire parce qu'il n'en avait pas une assez grande (de literie)_ »

Regina éclata de rire et ôta le clavier des mains d'Emma. L'inspiration venait à son tour et les doigts de Regina pianotèrent avec frénésie sur le clavier. Emma se pencha pour lire et Regina annonça les mots qu'elle écrivait :

«_Le grand maitre de l'anthropophagie guette sa prochaine victime du mal chronophage._»

Emma nicha son menton dans le creux de sa main et regarda tour à tour l'écran et Regina qui attendait son avis. Elle retroussa le nez et Regina s'en vexa, arguant que son intitulé n'était pas si horrible. Emma continua à exprimer ses réserves juste pour le plaisir de voir Regina se perdre dans ses arguments.

* * *

Cora rechignait à laisser Regina sortir inutilement de la maison. Sa fille arguait avec raison que rester au sein de leur propriété, n'empêcherait pas la mort de la frapper. Elle jetait ces mots crus dans l'intention de faire réagir sa mère mais Cora se figeait alors derrière un masque impassible.

Regina avait abandonné l'idée de sortir mais cela n'empêchait pas Emma de venir. Cette dernière arrêta sa voiture jaune de façon abrupte et rejoignit son amie dans le jardin.

« Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé. », annonça-t-elle fièrement.

Elle déposa un large panier en osier mais ce n'était pas ce sur quoi elle souhaitait attirer l'attention de Regina. La blonde tira la poignée du petit sac à roulette et le fit pivoter. Il était gris, habillé de bleu par endroit et quelques cercles dessinés s'apparentaient à des yeux.

\- « Regarde ! C'est un R2D2 à roulettes !

\- Oh non...

\- Oh si ! Regarde, c'est classe quand même non ? »

Emma se laissa choir à côté de Regina. La brune ôta quelques bruns d'herbe à sa verte pelouse et entreprit de les lancer sur Emma, en réponse à ce cadeau dont elle percevait la moquerie. Mais le vent n'était pas de son côté et lui renvoya en plein visage l'herbe qu'elle souhaitait lui lancer.

Emma éclata d'un rire franc. Regina la bouscula légèrement et elles discutèrent du sac.

\- « Tu feras Dark Vador et je ferais Amidala. Tu auras fière allure avec ton R2D2.

\- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant..., fit Regina.

\- J'ai aidé ma mère à préparer le pic-nique.

\- Je suis rassurée. Je ne mourrais pas empoisonnée. »

Emma roula des yeux, feignant d'être vexée de voir ses talents culinaires ainsi bafouées.

Cora les observait à travers la vitre. Elle devait avouer qu'elle était soulagée de voir sa fille délaisser son livre mais autre chose l'inquiétait à présent. Son mari prit place à côté d'elle.

\- « Henry... Cette fille...

\- Elle a un cancer, elle aussi.

\- Si elle meurt avant notre fille, ça la détruirait.

\- On ne peut pas l'empêcher de la voir pour cette simple raison. Dans quel cas, la maladie aura tout gagné.

\- Je sais » répondit Cora.

Ceci ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter pour sa fille. Elle avait passé sa vie à lui imposer des exigeantes de vie. A présent, elle n'aspirait qu'à la voir en vie un jour de plus.

* * *

Regina se réveilla en sursaut. Sa poitrine bouillonnait. Elle aspira une grande quantité d'air dans l'espoir de faire taire ses suffocations et les palpitations de son cœur. Un râle sonore s'échappa de sa bouche, donnant le signal d'alarme. Son corps frêle s'agitait au rythme de la douleur qui le tiraillait. Ses parents accoururent dans sa chambre et l'aidèrent à se lever pour l'emmener à l'hôpital.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina se réveilla en sursaut. Sa poitrine bouillonnait. Elle aspira une grande quantité d'air dans l'espoir de faire taire ses suffocations et les palpitations de son cœur. Un râle sonore s'échappa de sa bouche, donnant le signal d'alarme. Son corps frêle s'agitait au rythme de la douleur qui le tiraillait. Ses parents accoururent dans sa chambre et l'aidèrent à se lever pour l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Emma arriva à l'accueil quelques dizaines de minutes après avoir eu le message du père de Regina.

La famille seule était autorisée à la voir. Cora la repoussa sèchement. Emma se plia à la règle injustement imposée et partit, sachant que Regina allait bien à présent.

* * *

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, en proie à la lumière du jour. Les volets n'avaient pas été fermés et les rayons du soleil l'assaillissaient déjà. Elle papillonna des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière qu'elle estimait vive comparée aux ténèbres de ses rêves. Il était encore tôt. Elle bailla et s'étira. Les médicaments avaient alourdi son sommeil et endormi sa douleur.

Regina sursauta en découvrant un corps allongé à même le sol. Elle l'appela à plusieurs reprises et finalement, se résolut à lui jeter un gobelet en plastique pour la réveiller.

Emma grogna et bascula sur le ventre avec une certaine raideur. Son visage était entièrement caché derrière ses longues boucles blondes. Elle se redressa avec la même rigidité et s'appuya sur le rebord du lit à l'aide de ses coudes. Elle posa sa tête sur le matelas et regarda Regina de ses yeux verts.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, demanda Regina. Comment tu as fait pour venir ?

\- Et bien je... J'ai..., bailla Emma. Je me suis cachée dans la chambre d'une petit vieille qui a bien voulu m'aider... Et après je suis entrée ici.

\- C'est chevaleresque, commenta Regina dans un sourire.

\- Dis ça à mon dos. »

Emma s'avachit sur le lit avec une certaine théâtralité. Regina caressa ses boucles blondes, ponctuant ses attentions de répliques moqueuses. Emma s'y déroba. Elle se hissa sur ses deux jambes.

\- « Tu peux te lever ?

\- Oui mais on va devoir tirer ma perfusion avec moi, la prévint la brune.

\- Ça c'est rien. Viens. »

Emma incita Regina à s'accoler dos au mur. Bien qu'intriguée, elle s'exécuta curieuse de voir ce qu'Emma avait encore inventé. Emma sortit un pot de peinture qu'elle avait glissé sous le lit. Le liquide était translucide. Elle y plongea généreusement un large pinceau tout droit sorti de sa poche. Regina s'attendit à se voir peinturlurée mais Emma dessina son contour, la frôlant toujours sans la toucher. Lorsqu'elle eut achevé le pourtour de sa silhouette, Regina regarda le mur. Il était tout aussi blanc qu'il l'était de nature. Elle s'enquit de la nature de tout ceci mais Emma ne répondit pas et se colla au mur, un peu à côté de la place qu'avait prise Regina quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle lui tendit le pinceau.

\- « Il faut que tu fasses mon contour, lui dit Emma.

\- Oui mais arrête de te mettre sur la pointe des pieds » râla Regina.

Elle posa une main sur l'épaule d'Emma afin de la maintenir fermement au sol. Elle dessina le contour à l'aide du pinceau avec assiduité. Elle remonta afin de tracer le contour de sa deuxième épaule. Emma ne cessait de gesticuler pour l'agacer. Alors la brune passa le pinceau juste sous son nez, faisant pester sa pauvre victime qui essayait d'ôter le liquide gluant de son visage. Regina se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et dessina le contour de la tête de son amie.

Emma la cherchait du regard et cela la gênait. Elle lui sourit nerveusement et osa croiser son regard vert :

\- « Quoi ?

\- Rien, je me disais juste que tu étais magnifique.

\- Arrête, Emma.

\- Que j'arrête quoi ?

\- De dire des choses comme ça.

\- C'est mal si je le pense ? »

Regina secoua la tête et se recula. Elle changea de sujet et demanda, encore une fois, le but de cette fresque invisible. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit et reprit le souffle qui commençait de nouveau à lui manquer. Emma ferma alors les volets et la pièce sombra dans l'obscurité. La nuit tombait dans la pièce et le mur s'illuminait de minuscules petits poins innombrables. Les contours qu'elles avaient dessinés luisaient aussi dans les ténèbres. On voyait alors deux silhouettes parmi les astres.

\- « Tu disais aimer l'astronomie... Pourquoi ?, demanda Emma en prenant place sur le lit.

\- Parce que c'est mystérieux et aussi parce que lorsque les étoiles meurent, elles continuent d'éclairer la nuit bien des siècles après. Les romains pensaient que le ciel était un immense voile percé et qu'on apercevait le feu derrière. Ils pensaient que c'était la même matière que nos âmes. Je trouvais ça beau qu'ils croient que nos âmes soient de la même matière que les étoiles. »

Regina regarda en direction d'Emma, sentant sa présence plus qu'elle ne la voyait... Cependant, elle distinguait nettement son coup de pinceau, à présent brillant, qu'elle avait laissé sur son visage. Elle ricana moqueusement et chercha son visage à tâtons. Elle sentit la douceur de ses cheveux entre ses doigts et découvrit sa mâchoire. Elle savait qu'Emma souriait sous ses doigts. Regina passa doucement un doigt sur la partie lumineuse de sa chair, se moquant de cette peau d'étoile.

\- « Personnellement, je préfère la lune, déclara Emma.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elle renvoie son éclat au soleil pour lui rappeler à quel point il est brillant. »

Les doigts de Regina s'arrêtèrent. Un sourire narquois se peignit sur ses lèvres mais Emma ne pouvait le voir dans la pénombre.

\- « Pourtant la Terre sépare parfois la Lune et le Soleil.

\- La Terre est une grosse emmerdeuse » conclut Emma avec évidence.

Regina s'humecta les lèvres et entoura le visage de ses mains. Elle posa ses lèvres sur sa joue. Elle la devinait plus qu'elle ne la voyait. Elle appuya ses lèvres à la commissure de sa bouche finement dessinée. Les joues d'Emma devenaient plus chaudes sous ses mains et ses lèvres et Regina devina son teint empourpré. Elle approcha encore une fois son visage du sien, hésitant une dernière fois. Puis elle l'effleura d'un premier véritable baiser qui finit de l'embraser.

* * *

Le ventre cria famine pour rappeler au corps entier la souffrance qui était la sienne. Emma laissa échapper un râle, pour approuver le grognement de son ventre.

« Je meurs de faim... » marmonna-t-elle en regardant amoureusement le distributeur au bout du couloir.

Regina la détourna de sa tentation et l'emmena un peu plus loin. Mme Swan s'était arrêtée à l'accueil afin de savoir dans quelle salle sa fille avait rendez-vous.

\- « C'est plus efficace si tu es à jeun, lui rappela Regina inutilement.

\- Si je finis affamée, il y aura plus rien à sauver..., ironisa Emma d'une voix légère.

\- Ce sera pas long. »

Mme Swan revint vers elle et les guida à travers l'hôpital. Elle connaissait à présent ces murs comme ceux de sa propre demeure et ce, à son plus grand déplaisir. Emma leur adressa un dernier signe et disparut dans une salle.

Regina s'assit à côté de la mère d'Emma. Elle plaça son sac sur un siège vide à sa gauche et rajusta le petit tuyau qui facilitait sa respiration.

« Elle avait arrêté son traitement. Elle attendait de mourir. » confia la mère d'Emma.

Regina ne dit rien, n'osant même pas risquer un regard dans sa direction. Elle fixa ses chaussures. Emma restait évasive la plupart du temps aussi Regina n'avait pas soupçonné ce genre de comportements.

« Je sais qu'elle l'a fait pour toi parce que ma fille et toi vous êtes... », continua-t-elle.

Regina tourna la tête vers son interlocutrice et commença à essayer de se justifier, de démentir. Mary Margaret sourit tristement il aurait été presque plaisant de s'inquiéter de ce genre de détails de l'existence.

\- « Je veux juste qu'elle vive et qu'elle soit heureuse.

\- C'est ce que je veux aussi, assura Regina.

\- Dans ce cas, je ne vois aucune raison de te refuser dans sa vie. »

Mary Margaret fixait la porte. Elle savait que le cancer généralisé d'Emma était une cause perdue. Il ne lui restait plus que l'espoir irrationnel d'un mère qui prie pour la grâce de son enfant.

Emma savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas repousser éternellement la mort qui lui tendait les bras. Elle l'avait attendue patiemment mais cette fatalité moqueuse s'était détournée d'elle. Emma n'avait perçu sa vie que comme une souffrance injustement imposée à ses parents. Mais à présent, elle avait envie de vivre un peu plus longtemps, juste un peu, rien qu'un seul jour de plus. Elle souhaitait simplement profiter encore de la présence de Regina.

La porte s'ouvrit et Emma sortit de la pièce d'un pas trainant. Elle était plus fatiguée qu'à l'aller. Sa mère passa une main dans son dos, lui rappelant d'une caresse maternelle qu'elle était présente. Emma se réjouit plus qu'elle ne s'étonna que Regina soit restée. Elle lança un commentaire visant à rappeler qu'elle criait famine ce qui amusa sa mère. Cette dernière se plaisait à entendre ces exigeantes banales qui lui rappelaient que sa fille existait malgré la maladie.

Regina reposa son sac sur le sol et en tira la poignée. Elle fit rouler son oxygène derrière elle, suivant les pas d'Emma.

\- « Regina pourrait venir manger et dormir à la maison ce soir, commença la mère d'Emma.

\- C'est vrai ?, s'enthousiasma sa fille malgré sa fatigue. Il y a des trucs que t'aimes pas manger ?, demanda-elle à leur invitée.

\- Et bien, réfléchit Regina prise au dépourvu. Je mange de tout. Il faudra juste que je demande à ma mère si je...

\- Je m'en charge » déclara Mary Margaret.

Emma et sa mère commençait à débattre du menu, demandant l'avis de Regina pour trancher. Mary Margaret lui rappelait qu'il ne fallait pas manger n'importe quoi et Emma se plaignait que seule la bonne nourriture était un crime.

L'épaule de Regina effleurait parfois celle d'Emma au gré de leur pas. Et discrètement, leurs doigts s'enlacèrent.

* * *

Regina tendit les bras devant elle afin d'aviser la robe que sa mère venait de lui offrir. Cette dernière feignait l'indifférence derrière un magazine.

\- « Tu ne peux pas aller chez des gens en étant mal fagotée... Et comme ton amie s'amuse à t'appeler Dark Vador, je pensais que tu trouverais amusant de porter une robe noire, lança Cora dans un sarcasme.

\- Et bien, il me manque mon sabre laser..., lui fit remarquer sa fille.

\- Pour ça, demande à ton paternel de trafiquer une lampe... Mais si tu électrocutes ton amie par inadvertance, il ne faudra pas venir t'en plaindre. »

L'humour de Cora était tout relatif et cachait toujours un remarque acerbe irrépressible. Regina ne releva pas et fila dans sa chambre pour enfiler sa robe.

Le tissu glissa sur sa peau. Elle remonta habillement la fermeture éclair dans son dos. Elle se mit timidement devant son grand miroir. Elle rechignait à se regarder mais il fallait bien s'y résoudre.

La robe dissimulait sa poitrine inexistante. Le tissu fluide laissait imaginer le galbe des courbes. Sa mère avait choisi ce vêtement pour ce seul attrait, se souvenant par ailleurs que sa fille appréciait le noir.

* * *

Emma s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte, s'habituant douloureusement à ses chaussures à talons. Ses deux nouvelles amies à ses pieds lui rappelaient douloureusement qu'une démarche si hâtive était peu recommandée.

\- « Hey... Ca tombe bien que tu aies mis une robe, dit-elle en lui ouvrant.

\- Pourquoi ?, » s'enquit Regina en entrant.

Emma referma la porte. Elle laissa Regina aller dans le salon, la suivant d'un pas moins assuré. Ceci lui permit cependant de se délecter de la peau satinée que la robe offrait à travers un décolletée habillement situé dans le dos. La brune avait arrêté son choix sur des chaussures plates afin de faciliter sa marche, son petit sac la suivant toujours. Le tissu de sa robe dansait au fil de ses pas.

« En fait, mon père a voulu faire une surprise à ma mère et l'emmener au restaurant ce soir mais il s'est pété la cheville entre temps » annonça Emma en désignant son père d'un geste de la main.

Regina salua les parents d'Emma. Elle se tourna vers son amie, attendant la suite de son récit. La brune saisit cette occasion pour détailler la robe pourpre d'Emma. Elle était ravissante quoique visiblement peu à l'aise dans cette tenue qui dénotait de sa garde-robe habituelle.

\- « La réservation au resto est déjà payée et comme ma mère peut pas y aller toute seule..., continua-t-elle.

\- Vous allez y aller toutes les deux, abrégea M. Swan.

\- Il serait dommage que cette réservation ce soit faite pour rien » renchérit sa femme.

Regina lança un regard en direction d'Emma. Elle n'était guère convaincue par ce récit pourtant plausible... Emma haussa les épaules : la vérité des circonstances lui importait si peu.

* * *

Le taxi les ramena jusque devant la maison d'Emma. Les deux adolescentes en sortirent, toutes guillerettes de leur soirée.

\- « Le serveur était vraiment... pompeux ! 'Madame' ceci, 'Madame' cela, fit-elle en imitant le ton cérémonieux du serveur.

\- C'est vrai que c'était bizarre, rit doucement Regina. Et puis quand il a laissé le champagne !

\- Oh oui ! 'Bien sûr qu'on a l'âge légal'. »

Elles rirent, se moquant du pauvre serveur qui leur avait été attribué. Le pauvre homme avait été bien malmené.

Emma glissa sa clef dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. Elle la referma referma aussitôt que Regina eut pénétré dans la maison. Elles montèrent les escaliers tout en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Regina réalisa alors son oublie :

\- « Je n'ai pas de pyjama.

\- Attends je vais t'en passer un. »

Emma tira un tiroir de sa commode et en sortit un bas de pyjama et un débardeur large. Regina la remercia et partit se changer dans la salle de bain. La blonde ôta sa robe et revêtit un débardeur à son tour, assorti d'un short léger. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, sa tête s'appuyant contre son oreiller douillet. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, se remémorant sa soirée avec délice. Elle sentit Regina approcher et rouvrit les yeux.

\- « Tu dors déjà ?, s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Non, je t'attendais. »

Elle tapota la place libre à côté d'elle, l'incitant à y prendre place. Emma remarqua qu'elle tirait sur le tissu du débardeur pour l'empêcher de tomber et de laisser deviner sa poitrine amoindrie.

\- « Tu sais que ça n'a pas d'importance ?

\- C'est moi que ça gêne. On dirait la poitrine d'un garçon.

\- Tu n'as rien d'un garçon. », assura Emma.

Elle se redressa sur le lit afin d'approcher son visage à hauteur de celui de Regina. Emma fit glisser ses doigts le long de son bras et enlaça la main de Regina dans la sienne. Elle accompagna ce geste d'un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. La brune la repoussa doucement. Emma craignit de n'avoir commis un impair.

Regina ôta le fin tuyau de son visage. Il était presque étrange de la voir sans ce masque léger qui habillait habituellement ses traits.

« Ca va aller. Je peux gérer. » dit-elle en devançant sa question.

Elle voulait laisser cet appareil derrière elle, juste un instant. Elle désirait n'être qu'elle. Elle passa ses jambes de part et d'autre d'Emma. Cette dernière se redressa à l'aide de ses coudes.

« Tu n'as rien d'un garçon. Je le vois à ta bouche... », commença-t-elle.

Elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes pour les effleurer d'un baiser fugace. Ses doigts décrivirent une course imaginaire de sa mâchoire, effleurant la clavicule et ses épaules nues.

« Je le vois à tes épaules fines aussi... » continua-t-elle en embrassant son cou et son épaule.

Ses mains esquissèrent le dessin de ses côtes, s'apesantirent brièvement sur ses hanches.

« Ta taille marquée n'a rien d'un corps de garçon... », conclut Emma.

Regina prit une profonde inspiration et croisa les bras. Elle attrapa le tissu du débardeur et le passa par dessus sa tête. Ses cheveux bruns ruisselèrent sur ses épaules et elle ne prit pas la peine de les remettre en place. Elle recroquevilla machinalement ses bras sur sa poitrine. Emma ne cilla pas. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Regina. Ses yeux reflétaient mille couleurs à la manière de deux opales précieuses.

\- « Je suis tombée amoureuse de ton âme avant d'aimer ton corps, informa Emma afin de dissiper toute once de doute qui pouvait encore subsister.

\- Emma...

\- C'est vrai, je... »

Regina sertit son visage de ses doigts et l'attira vers elle pour lui donner un baiser appuyé qui l'empêcherait de parler. Elle ne voulait plus se soucier de son corps décharné, de son cœur essoufflé.

Regina risqua ses mains sur le corps d'Emma, s'appropriant ses courbes. Lorsque les vêtements tombèrent et que les corps s'épousèrent, le souffle de Regina se fit plus rare. Elle bloquait l'air dans sa poitrine pour faire taire un soupir de plaisir. Emma ne parvenait que difficilement à se défaire de son inquiétude.

La poitrine de Regina se soulevait au rythme d'une respiration profonde en vue de procurer à ses poumons l'air qu'ils quémandaient. Elle passa une main dans la chevelure blonde d'Emma, embrassa sa nuque, caressa son ventre, grava l'empreinte du désir sur sa chair. Regina scella ses lèvres dans une promesse silencieuse.

Il ne s'agissait que de s'aimer.

* * *

Emma attendait impatiemment sur le pas de la porte. Elle apportait avec elle un bouquet de fleurs et un paquet de feuilles minutieusement imprimées, méticuleusement agrafées par paquet organisés. Elle avait écrit une multitudes de suites et de fins au livre que Regina adorait. Elle en était plutôt satisfaite. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de l'adolescente lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un tourner la clef dans la serrure.

Elle fut quelque peu déçue de constater qu'il ne s'agissait que de sa mère.

\- « Bonjour, est-ce que Regina est là ?

\- Non, répondit sèchement Cora.

\- Je peux la voir ?

\- Non.

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? »

Emma commençaient à s'emporter. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi on lui refusait de voir Regina. Il n'y avait pas eu de désaccord ou de problèmes jusqu'à présent. Cora regarda la petite-amie de sa fille, ses yeux sertis de la rougeur des pleurs. Puis elle lui annonça avec autant de délicatesse qu'il lui était possible de le faire. :

« Regina est partie hier soir. Elle ne reviendra pas. »

Son cœur comprit ces mots avant que son esprit ne puisse les saisir. Son corps se figea, tétanisé par l'horreur. Regina était morte. Les feuilles tombèrent sur le sol, les fleurs s'écrasèrent à terre, quelques pétales s'échappant du bouquet pour choir à ses pieds. Regina était morte. Sa vision se brouilla et ses yeux la brulèrent. Les larmes inondèrent ses joues. Elle plaqua les mains sur sa bouche pour faire taire le sanglot déchirant qu'elle ne pouvait taire. Regina était morte.

Emma avait tant parlé de mourir. Elle l'avait tant désiré. Elle avait parlé de mourir de faim, de mourir d'ennui, de mourir de rire. Mais à trop se jouer de la mort, elle avait oublié que le pire n'était pas de s'en aller mais de subir l'absence de quelqu'un que l'on a ardemment aimé.

Regina était morte et désormais Emma...

* * *

FIN.

* * *

**Notes :**

**Cette fanfiction est calquée sur le film **_Les Etoiles Contraires_** (je n'ai pas lu le livre). J'ai abandonné l'idée de « l'auteur » parce que ça collait vraiment trop, trop au contenu original et que j'y trouvais pas d'intérêt. Mais j'ai repris l'idée de cette phrase laissée en suspens. **

**C'est aussi inspiré du film **_The Theory of Everything_** , du drama japonais **_1 liter of tears _**et du livre**_ les Mémoires d'Hadrien_** de Marguerite Yourcenar.**

**Emma lit le livre **_La mélancolie de Haruhi Suzumiya_**.**


End file.
